


Nightmare.

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: MC has a nightmare, so Saeyoung comes to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this because it's just so cute.

    She thrashed around in the bed, her breathing short and quick, small whimpers coming from her throat. Tears had started spilling from her tightly drawn shut eyes.

  It was when she began to sob out, unable to wake herself from her nightmare that she startled Saeyoung who had gotten up a few minutes ago to grab a glass of water in the kitchen.

  He ran to the bedroom, standing in the doorway, to see her chest rising and falling rapidly as he heard her cries and whines.

  She was muttering and crying his name, mixed with "no, no!". His heart felt as if it was going to shatter.

  He flicked on the light switch next to the bed, seeing her cheeks glistening as she was absolutely unable to wake herself from the nightmare.

  He got to the bed, shaking her gently.

  "MC....Baby, come on...." he whispered, gently shaking her. He became frantic when she stopped breathing for a moment, and then took in a deep breath, her back arching, before falling back on to the bed.

  Her red, puffy eyes flitted open to see Saeyoung, his expression alarmed.  She watched as his expression shifted to a sympathetic one. She reached up and pulled her tightly to her chest and knocked to breath out of him.The two fell back onto the bed as she sobbed into his shoulder, the nightmare running through her head again.

  He shushed her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. This has happened a couple times before, but he's never seen her so frantic. It really scared him this time.

  Eventually, after several minutes, her breathing was slowing down, and her cries were softer. He pulled away to see her tear stained cheeks, eyes puffy, hair a mess.

  "I'm sorry, Saeyoung." She whispered softly. He shook his head, looking into her eyes.

  "No, no, do not apologize. Are you alright?" He asked, running his hand up and down her back.

  He shifted to sit crisscross to face her. She glanced into her lap at her hands, and looked into his amber eyes and shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again at the thought of the event that happened earlier.

  "Baby, it's okay..." he whispered, reaching a hand over to cup her cheek. Her eyes flitted from his hand to his eyes.  She bit her lip, and glanced into her lap. His hand trailed down her arm to hold her hand.

  She sniffled, shuffling as she sat up, straightening her slouched back. She brushed her dangling hair behind her ear, recollecting herself.

  "Do you want to talk about it?" Saeyoung asked, and she nodded slowly at first, and then nodding a little bit faster. She swallowed and sighed, taking in a deep breath.

  "I had a dream.... I had a dream you..." she started, feeling tears begging to released from her eyes again.

  "It's okay, MC, take your time..." he murmured, moving to sit behind her. She scooted between his legs and lay back against his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her. She relaxed against him. Her eyes drifted closed, and she felt all anxiousness and fear leave her body.

  He was like her shelter. Everything about him made her feel safe.

  "I had a dream you... someone came looking for you. Someone broke in and was going to hurt me... but you saved me. You jumped in front of me and... I couldn't tell the difference between it and real life..." she began crying again, the scary dream being very realistic. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and calming her a little.

  "I'm not going anywhere, MC..." he whispered, and tightened vhis grip around her waist. She smiled, tears refusing to stop as she softly sighed.

  "I would do that if it were to happen, though."

  "I know. And it scares me. That's why I pray something like that never happens. I want to live my entire life with you, Saeyoung. I love you." She whispered, glancing at the wedding ring on her finger she hadn't taken off.

  He chuckled softly.

  "I love you too, baby. I can't wait to spend my entire life with you either." He whispered. He moved his arms from his vice like grip on her waist to play with her hair. She relaxed against him, him eliciting soft sighs as his finger tips brushed across her scalp.

  He kissed the top of her head.

  "Why don't we take a bath together, hm?" He asked, and she giggled, and turned to face him.

  "It's four AM."

  "So what?" He asked, and she smiled. He pressed his lips to hers softly, the short, chaste kiss ending.

  "C'mon, gorgeous lady, let's go relax."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment!!


End file.
